1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp washing device, more specifically, it relates to a vehicle lamp washing device which enables adjustment of spraying direction of cleaning water sprayed from a spray nozzle, and realizes a small size and reduction of manufacturing cost thereof with securing a good rectification function. Further realized is a low profile of the device by means of endowing a spray nozzle with a function of changing a flow direction of cleaning water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing device for washing a vehicle lamp; for instance, a surface of a vehicle headlamp, or the like, has been put into practical use.
Such washing devices include a type having a spray nozzle for spraying cleaning water, and a nozzle holder for holding the spray nozzle, wherein the spray nozzle is fixed in the nozzle holder such as shown in JP-A-63-65966.
In a washing device of such a type wherein the spray nozzle is fixed in the nozzle holder, the spraying direction of cleaning water from the spray nozzle cannot be adjusted, and the spraying direction is always limited to a predetermined direction. In the case where the spraying direction cannot be adjusted, there arises a problem that, for instance, washing devices corresponding to vehicle model changes cannot be installed, thereby showing lack of versatility.
On the other hand, there has been developed a washing device of another type, wherein at least one portion of the spray nozzle is formed into a supported section of a substantially spherical shape so as to be supported by the nozzle holder, and the spraying direction from the spray nozzle can be adjusted by means of rotating the spray nozzle in a desired direction in relation to the nozzle holder such as shown in JP-A-10-258712.
However, in the case of a conventional washing device disclosed in JP-A-10-258712, when the spraying direction is configured to be adjustable by means of rotating the spray nozzle in a desired direction, there must be provided a space for preventing contact between a lower end section of the spray nozzle and the inner surface of the nozzle holder in the case where the spray nozzle is rotated in a direction tilted toward the nozzle holder. More specifically, a relief space must be formed for preventing contact between the lower end section of the spray nozzle and the inner surface of the nozzle holder at a joint between a nozzle-holding section 121 and a connecting pipe section 122 of JP-A-10-258712.
However, the above configuration might cause a problem such that the nozzle holder is lengthened (increased in height) by an amount corresponding to the relief space, thereby inhibiting miniaturization and profile reduction of the washing device.
In addition, some vehicles, depending on the size and/or shape of a vehicle lamp to be washed, vehicle model, or the like, need adjustment of spraying direction of the vehicle lamp washing device; however, some vehicles do not need adjustment of the spraying direction to a desired direction. In such a case, a function enabling adjustment of the spraying direction to a desired direction can be excessive.
Further, in some other washing devices, a collar is disposed inside a spray nozzle for the purpose of rectification of cleaning water supplied to the spray nozzle and atomization of the same sprayed from a spray orifice.
However, when a collar as a separate component from the spray nozzle is disposed inside the spray nozzle, the number of components of the washing device is increased, and an additional assembly process for disposing the collar is needed for it, which ends up raising a problem of increasing manufacturing cost of the washing device. Particularly, a washing device of such a type disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a spray nozzle being held in a nozzle holder, where a collar might be required in addition to the spray nozzle and the nozzle holder so that the device needs three components.
Furthermore, when a collar, which is a component separated from a spray nozzle, is disposed, a space for mounting the collar is required. Accordingly, size of the washing device might become large.
Turning to JP-A-2001-233182, it discloses a washing device including a spray nozzle for spraying cleaning water, and a nozzle holder for holding the spray nozzle such as shown in FIG. 15.
The washing device “a” includes a cylinder “b,” and a piston “c” supported by the cylinder “b” so as to be longitudinally slidable. A nozzle holder “d” is connected to the front end of the piston “c.”
A spray nozzle “e” formed into a substantially spherical shape is held in the nozzle holder “d” such that the spray nozzle “e” is allowed to rotate in a desired direction in relation to the nozzle holder “d.” Therefore, the spray direction of cleaning water sprayed from the spray nozzle “e” can be adjusted by means of rotating the spray nozzle “e” in relation to the nozzle holder “d.”
The cylinder “b” is held by a vehicle headlamp “f” via holding members “g,” “g.” A lens member “h” disposed under the vehicle headlamp “f” is attached to the nozzle holder “d.”
The washing device “a” is housed inside a vehicle body when the vehicle headlamp “f” is not being washed (a state indicated with solid lines in FIG. 15); and when the washing device “a” is in use, the lens member “h,” the nozzle holder “d,” and the spray nozzle “e” integrally protrude outside the vehicle body by means of the piston “c” protruding forward from the cylinder “b” (a state indicated with dotted lines in FIG. 15).
When the spray nozzle “e” protrudes outside the vehicle body, cleaning water is supplied from an unillustrated cleaning water tank to the spray nozzle “e” by way of the cylinder “b” and the nozzle holder “d,” and the cleaning water is sprayed from the spray nozzle “e” toward a surface of a lens (a lens cover) of the vehicle headlamp “f.”
Meanwhile, in the above-mentioned conventional washing device, for allowing the spray nozzle “e” rotating in relation to the nozzle holder “d,” a relief space “i”, which prevents the lower end of the spray nozzle “e” from coming in contact with an inner surface of the nozzle holder “d” when the spray nozzle “e” rotates, is formed inside the nozzle holder “d.” Accordingly, the cleaning water supplied from the cylinder “b” to the nozzle holder “d” is changed to a direction substantially perpendicular to a direction of a flow effected when the water is supplied from the space “i” to the spray nozzle “e,” and the direction of flow of water is further changed immediately before the water is spray from the spray nozzle “e,” whereupon the cleaning water is sprayed toward the lens surface of the vehicle headlamp “f.”
However, this type of conventional washing device “a” involves a problem that the nozzle holder is increased in height by an amount required for forming the relief space “i” as described above, and this becomes an obstacle for miniaturization and reduction in profile of the washing device “a.”
Particularly, in many cases, reduction of the height of the washing device “a” is required from a constraint in view of design of appearance of the vehicle headlamp “f.”